Of Oneshots, Laughs, and Love
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: A series of oneshots that do not happen in any specific order. Shoot me a review if you have an idea. Nothing sad or anything. Rated K for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I just watched Edward Scissorhands, and I immediately fell in love with it! Edward is so cute and naive and don't you just wanna shield him from the world?**

**Anyway, I decided to try my hand at this fandom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Scissorhands.**

* * *

Peg Boggs stood inside her house, watching Edward trim the bushes that were shaped like her family. He was a maestro behind those scissor hands of his. Like he was dancing.

His outfit hadn't really changed since Peg had brought him down from the castle. He still wore gray pants, white button down and suspenders. His face had actually gotten a bit of color from bring in the sun and the dark shadows he had were lighter than before.

The only thing that had stayed the same were his scissor hands... And his hair. Oh dear Lord, his hair was a complete mess. Peg knew for a fact that he hadn't brushed or washed it since... His father died. And how could he? It's not like his hands could brush his hair. She would have to do something about it.

* * *

Dinner came and went for the Boggs family. While Kevin was watching cartoons and Kim was in her room doing homework, Peg approached Edward and just asked him straight, "Edward, would you like for me to brush your hair for you?"

He seemed surprised by the offer. It took him a few seconds for him to say, "Why?"

"Oh, because dear, you haven't brushed it in so long, and I'm sure if you did, you would look even more handsome than you do now."

He thought for a couple more seconds, then nodded his head and said, "Yes, thank you."

Peg led Edward to her bedroom, and sat him down in the same chair as when she tried fixing up his scars. She pulled a few locks of hair experimentally, before she went into the laundry room and brought back a spray bottle with fabric softener and water. It was a trick she learned whenever Kim's dolls' hair was tangled up. Edward's was not real hair, and so she knew she couldn't use a typical detangling spray because she didn't know how his hair would react.

She sprayed the entirety of his head with the mixture, and waited a minute before pulling a wide tooth comb through his jet black hair. It took a while to brush whole head, because it was so wild, and she hit a few snags that caused Esward to wince and Peg to apologize profusely.

But ten minutes later, there sat a tangle free Edward and a proud Peg Boggs.

"Do you know how you would like to style it, Edward?" Peg asked.

Now that it was brushed, you could tell that there were parts that we're longer than others. Edward inspected his hair in the mirror for a minute, and then began trimming, so that the ends of his hair were even. After a few minutes of snipping, Edward finished cutting his hair. Now, it was swept nicely to the side, and his bangs were hanging in his eyes, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"You look very handsome now, Edward." Peg smiled at him through the mirror.

"Do you think so?" Edward asked, a half smile on his face.

"Yes, I do."

That was the first time Peg saw Edward smile, a true smile.

* * *

**A/N: This May or may not become a series of oneshots, because I get major writer's block all the time. So if you have any ideas, review them to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad someone actually reviewed! Yay! And said person even left me a suggestion, so thank you Thebeautifuldreamer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Scissorhands, but if I did, I would protect him with my dying breath!**

* * *

Jim was coming over to the Boggs house again. Edward didn't mind Jim, but he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. There was something about Jim that kept Edward on his toes and he kept a careful eye on him whenever they were in the same room.

Edward did not have much experience with feelings, but there were strange things that he felt when Jim was near Kim.

Edward was currently sitting stiffly in the living room, watching TV with Kevin. Something about alien invasions and explosions. Edward didn't really understand it; he would much rather be watching National Geographic and the nature channel. But Peg had said that Kevin would get bored of the show soon and go to his friend's house, allowing Edward to watch nature documentaries to his cookie heart's content.

The doorbell rang and Kevin exaggeratingly dragged himself off the floor to open the door. Edward could hear Jim's voice carry all the way from the front door, and he wished Jim could talk a little softer. Then, in came Jim, as if he owned this house, and not the Boggs's. Jim spotted Edward immediately and said, "How's it going, Eddie? Enjoying the movie?"

"It's okay." Edward replied quietly.

He was then saved by Pegg bustling into the room and greeting Jim happily.

"Kevin said that he was headed to his friend's house." Jim informed Peg.

"Thank you for telling me, dear. Heaven knows that Kevin never does." Peg rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go and see Kim. She's in her room."

Jim grinned and made his way down the hallway, Edward watching him like a hawk. Peg turned to Edward. "Yiu can changed the channel now, Edwar. Kevin won't be back for a while."

"Thank you." Edward responded quietly, still glaring down the hallway. Well, as good as Edward can glare.

He switched the channel to a science documentary about the Egyptian Pyramids.

A few minutes later, he heard a strange creaking sound. He looked around but the sound had already stopped. He turned his attention back to the television, but after a few minutes, he heard it again! He kept trying to ignore the sound until Peg came back into the living room.

Peg didn't seem as if she heard the noise, so Edward didn't say anything.

* * *

**A/N: I know it doesn't seem like its finished, but that's all I got for now... Sorry!**

**Please give me suggestions!**


End file.
